Skeleton
by obsessivelyfanaticgw09
Summary: "Melinda…who are you talking to?" I turned around and my whole body froze at the person who was standing behind me…who couldn't see the person standing in front of me. "Jim!" I gasped.- Song-fic to Kate Nash's Skeleton.


**Yay! I'm writing Ghost Whisperer for the first time in like forever!**

**So, I just heard this song, Skeleton, by Kate Nash, and for some reason I thought of Ghost Whisperer…and this is what resulted!**

**The song is kind of strange, you can listen to it here- youtube .com/watch?v=I3UE0Sp2vbg**

**My apologies for spelling and grammar mess ups!**

**And I don't own Ghost Whisperer or Skeleton.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Melinda…who are you talking to?"<p>

I turned around and my whole body froze at the person who was standing behind me….who coulnd't see the person standing in front of me.

"Jim!" I gasped, "You scared me! I didn't know you were there!" I said quickly, hoping he would forget how he found me here…in this dark alley…talking to myself.

He let his eyes drift off to the other side of the street…and I noticed for the first time…how brilliantly blue they were. My stomach leaped…aw man…please don't tell me I like this guy…

"Well…I was just wondering when you were coming back to dinner…" he trailed off, disappointment at the end of his words.

I gasped and slapped myself in the forehead. "Dinner! Lentos! I'm so sorry!" God…how long had I been gone? Please don't say more then a half an hour…

"Yeah…well it was almost 45 minutes ago you said you were going to the bathroom and…I thought you left…" he laughed, embarrassment now coating his speech. He was embarrassed that he looked so gullible. Gullible enough to believe that I had to go to the bathroom and would be back soon. Gullible enough to think that I was actually there for 45 minutes.

He stared at me in the silence I left, because I wasn't really sure what to say…I _had_ gone to the bathroom…but then this dang ghost showed up.

I opened my mouth to say something but he spoke first, "I guess I'll be going…" he sputtered off…and I felt my heart sink.

"Wait! Jim no!" I ran a few steps toward him, my high heels clicking and splashing in the puddles of this afternoon's showers.

"What Melinda? This isn't the first time you've done this to me! If there's something you want to tell me, just say it!"

Oh…nononoononono, mister. It's only been…what…six months since we had our first date at the umbrella stand. When I said, "Maybe someday I'll tell you," I certainly didn't mean anytime soon.

"I…."

Again, words wouldn't fall out of my mouth. The moist, wet, smelly air of the alley got caught in my throat. Jim gave me a look as if to say, _It's ok Melinda, I always knew you were too good to be true_.

"I'm sorry Mel, I'll call you…" was all he muttered…

"Wait Jim!"

"You can't let him slip away from you like that," came a rude, attitude filled voice from behind me. I turned around and saw her. Little girl, no older then twelve. Practically all bones. Poor thing died in a fire years and years ago. As I looked at her skinny face and pink nightgown, charred at the ends and baggy on her bones, I frowned…

I didn't know her name, I had always just called her Skeleton.

_Skeleton you are my friend_

_But you are made of bone_

_And you have got no flesh and blood_

_Running through you to help protect the bone_

"Come on Melinda, this guy is yours! You can tell him me and the other's are here!"

I bit my lip as I just stared at her sly smile. Maybe she was right? I should just tell him? She's never let me down before…

_Skeleton we have been friends for years_

_And you have seen me through some trials_

_And tribulations and some tears_

_But everybody thinks I'm weird_

But then I remember Kyle… and how he broke my heart to the point where I never thought I could use it again. I never thought I could fall in love again. At least, not like I find myself falling more and more in love with Jim everyday.

But the way Kyle looked at me…the way he walked away as I begged him to talk to me and all he said was, "Yeah, maybe when I'm dead…"

_And I should have known_

_That it wouldn't be long_

_Until you, you've got me standing in an awkward position_

_With unwanted attention and a need for explanation_

I frowned. Kyle left me that day…

But Skeleton didn't…

_And it's not that I'm letting go of you_

_But I don't know what to do_

"Jim…I…" I wanted to keep him there…next to me in that alley that was growing darker and eerier by the second. I glanced back at him where he stood patiently…I held my breath and snapped my head back to Skeleton. .

I wish she would just cross over…why does she insist on staying here like she's still alive? Like she can really help me with _all _of my problems…

_Skeleton we are so close_

_But you have got no body_

_So why do you insist on wearing clothes_

I've begged her so many times! But she just says… "Nope Melinda, you need me!"

I really don't need you right now! Go away and let Jim and me be!

Her small strings of black hair blew in the soft wind and her sunken-in cheeks lifted with her smile. I suddenly wondered why in the world she hadn't scared me when I was younger.

_Skeleton when we were young_

_It was easy_

_Even though the other kids_

_They would tease me _

_But I was only seven I had you_

_But now I'm twenty-two _

Before, I just thought she was an imaginary friend. But then I saw Sarah and my Grandma told me about ghosts. And I never told anyone about Skeleton, my imaginary friend, _my _ghost. Cause she laughed and cried with me and played with me when all the other kids just made fun of me. All through the years, as I grew up and turned 12, like her. And grew older and older and older.

And from when the kids whispered it to each other in the classrooms, to when Jim says it now,

"Melinda… who are you talking to?"

It's always Skeleton…

_And now it's different, when I take you out_

_And you, you've got me standing in an awkward position_

_With unwanted attention and a need for explanation_

_And it's not that I'm letting go of you_

_But I don't know what to do_

You stupid ghost! I want to scream at her! Even now! You little naïve, child! I am grown up and I don't need you anymore! Go away and leave me and the people around me be! I don't need you anymore!

_'Cause sometimes at night__,_

_I dream of the most terrible things_

_I take a hammer and I creep out of bed_

_And I raise it high_

_And I smash your head_

_Fibular and tubular_

_And ribs and cages, too_

_In fact, while I'm here_

_I'll smash the whole of you_

_Smaaaaaaaaaaash !_

Right?

"Melinda? _Who _were you _talking _to?" Jim asked, snapping me back to the present reality… My head swung back to Jim, my black curls sweeping in the wind. The look on his face just about broke my heart. Sadness and desperation. He felt a wall up between us, building higher and higher with every moment I let pass by. I could even feel the love he wanted to give me as it shown with the moonlight off of his face.

"You can trust him," I heard Skeleton's little voice say.

Silence encircles us for a few more minutes.

"Jim…do you believe in ghosts?" or Skeletons…or ghost's named Skeleton. My heart raced as the wants in my mind caught up to speed with the wants in my heart.

_What did you just say? What did you just ask? ! ? !_

Jim narrowed his brow at me and took a few steps closer. His large boots echoed off the alley walls.

"Should I?" was all he said.

Thunder rolled overhead, and my whole body sank…I took that as a bad sign…doom pending really. This whole thing was going to crash and burn…oh please…god…no…

"Yeah," I said, short and fast and I swallowed hard.

"Why?" He didn't run away, or look at me like I was crazy, he just looked confused…like a little, broad shouldered, strong, gorgeous puppy.

"Go on…" said the whisper in the wind.

"Because what if I told you I was standing here…talking to a ghost?"

Rain fell…little drops fell on my head and shoulders and into the puddles at my feet.

_Great…now I'm going to have to walk home sad, alone, and wet. _

"Well…" was all Jim said and I held my breath. His eyes scanned the ground and I took the moment to glance back at Skeleton who was just standing there expressionless.

"I…" more rain fell and I wish it would become thick enough and loud enough so that I could leave without Jim knowing…so I would never have to stare the embarrassment right in the face like I was right now.

"I would say… that's a better excuse to be gone for 45 minutes then just going to the bathroom."

At first, I didn't think I heard him right…what did he say? I was paralyzed and numb for what seemed like forever until I heard Skeleton mumble, "Told you so!"

"Really?" I sighed in relief at Jim as a stupid looking grin spread across my face.

Jim shrugged and smiled back, the rain now making his smooth black hair stick to his face. "Why not?"

I ran over then and without any permission or guidance, I wrapped my arms around his tall neck…and I kissed him.

_It's a first kiss, it's was flawless, really something._

And slowly, I felt him kiss back as he slid his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

The rain fell over us, making our hair wet and stringy and our clothes stick to our bodies, soaking us and giving us the chills. But neither of us seemed to care about the cold as we kissed in that Grandview alley that night. Nothing else really seemed to matter…

Jim and I fell into each other in that moment, when we both finally figured it all out- we were meant to be together. This was it. This is where it is. As all this happened, I felt something around me shift.

I could feel the breeze and I knew in an instant, even as I was lost in Jim's arms, that that wasn't an outside breeze, it was a light breeze.

And I felt Skeleton finally leave me, peaceful and content. She's crossed into the light, happiness being the only thing she left with and left behind.

I really owe everything I have now to Skeleton. Jim _is _my everything. I love him, and if it wasn't for Skeleton there that night, I would have never figured out how much I really did.

I love Skeleton, and even though she's gone and I didn't even get to say goodbye, and even though I've just wanted her gone all of these years! I realize I did need her.

And I'll never forget her.

_But Skeleton, you are my friend_

_And I could never bring your life to an end_

_Yes Skeleton you are, you are my friend_

_And I will be there for you until the end_

_And even though, when I take you out_

_You've got me, you've got me standing in an awkward position_

_With unwanted attention and a need for explanation_

_I could, I could never let you go_

_And that is all I know_

_And that is all I know_

_And that is all I, that is all I know_

_And that is all I know, know _

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw my loves and thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
